


Delicate

by orphan_account



Category: Tawur (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, GL, Love Confession, Romance, Starki is pining, Translation, Wina is oblivious
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebuah cerita di mana Wina bisa menganggap Starki lebih dari sekedar teman(Indo ver dari fanfic dengan nama yang sama)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ika/gifts).
  * A translation of [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383885) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Tinggal bersama dengan kakak yang suka menarik masalah, pada akhirnya Wina mengadopsi beberapa sifat abangnya itu. Wina berani dan tangguh, baik mental maupun fisiknya. Bahkan, ia bisa lebih kuat dari abangnya.

Lembut bukan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Wina. Tidak masalah. Yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Wina mengangguk bangga ketika ia menumbangkan skor Wiji di adu panco minggu lalu, menikmati rasa kemenangan di atas kekalahan abangnya.

Menjadi perempuan tangguh tentu saja menguntungkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani cari gara-gara dengannya. Tidak ada tarik-tarikan rambut, tidak ada yang mengangkat roknya, tidak ada kejahilan apapun…selain nama panggilan yang buruk. Samson, gorilla, dan berbagai ejekan lain yang menyakiti hatinya namun tak pernah ditampakkan. Biasanya, ia akan memberi mereka pelajaran dengan tangannya sendiri. Masalah pun selesai. Dan jika ejekan-ejekan itu semakin parah, setidaknya mereka tidak akan berani melemparkannya langsung ke depan mukanya.

Walaupun begitu, seberapa hebat ia memasang tampang tak acuh, Wiji selalu tahu. Hanya Wiji yang tahu. Setiap kali Wina menatap tajam ke ruang kosong, atau ketika buku-buku jarinya gemerutuk marah, abangnya akan mengacak-acak kepalanya sampai rambutnya mirip rumput padang pasir. Abangnya tidak pernah menawarkan diri untuk membereskan para cecunguk itu, tapi Wina tahu ia bisa mengatakannya kapan saja.

Abangnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya. Namun itu sebelum SMA; sebelum ia bertemu Budi dan Starki.

Budi adalah orang yang ia beri tempat khusus di hatinya, seperti mayoritas orang yang telah bertemu dengan Budi. Ia baik hati dan jujur, dan Wina melihat abangnya di dalam diri Budi. Mereka berdua berteman dengan baik.

Lalu Budi dan Wiji ikut berpartisipasi dalam program Tawur dan tidak lama kemudian Wina bertemu dengannya; Starki.

Gadis itu adalah segala hal yang bertentangan dari Wina.

Ia mungil, centil, dan cerdik. Wina tidak cukup sabar untuk memanjangkan rambutnya seperti Starki. Gaya bertarung gadis itu pun selalu membuat Wina mendecak lidah. Perasaan yang gadis itu punya terhadap Budi sangat kontras dengan pertemanan yang Wina dan Budi miliki. Kebencian gadis itu pada Wiji adalah hal yang Wina dapat maklumi, tapi tidak ia rasakan. Oleh karena itu, Wina sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Stark bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar kenalan.

Ternyata kenyataan dapat mengagetkan. Berada dalam lingkaran pergaulan yang sama merubah suasana di antara mereka. Perbedaan membuat mereka mengitari satu sama lain. Mereka mengumpulkan informasi dan perlahan-lahan memahami satu sama lain. Mereka belajar untuk membangun kepercayaan. Berbagai kejadian mereka lewati dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah menjadi teman. Dan setelah beberapa lama, Wina menyadari bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya berbeda.

Suatu waktu Wina menyebutkan bahwa kekuatan Starki tidak sama seperti Wina, namun itu bukan berarti Starki lebih lemah darinya.

“Kamu gak lemah,” kata Wina sambil mengangguk mantap. Starki tersenyum. Senyumnya membuat Wina tertegun dan berpikir betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Ia berharap ia bisa menjadi secantik itu.

“Lo juga cantik kok; cuma perlu sedikit polesan di sini, dan di sini.” Goda Starki. Ia menyentuh pipi dan bibir Wina dengan jarinya. Gadis modis itu jelas merujuk pada wajah polos Wina yang bersih dari bedak atau pun lipstick. Di sisi lain, Wina bingung kenapa ia merasa malu sendiri karena sentuhan tadi.

“…dan tolong jangan berantem sama preman dengan tangan kosong. Kita sebagai cewek seharusnya lebih pintar dari itu. Pake taktik. Gunain pesona cewek lo.”

Wina membalas dengan mengatakan ia tidak punya ‘pesona cewek’, tapi Starki membalut perban dengan ketat dan Wina mencicit. Starki, si cewek sadis, hanya mendengus senang dan lanjut membalut tangan Wina yang memar dengan perban, sebelum akhirnya mengikatnya menjadi simpul kecil.

Sambil memperhatikan hasil kerja Starki, Wina masih mencoba memahami kenapa temannya itu dan abangnya tidak bisa akrab. Mereka berdua punya tujuan yang sama. Kepribadian mereka tidak beda jauh. Keduanya pintar dan sedikit terlalu licik bagi kenyamanan kawan maupun lawan. Mereka penting bagi Wina dan keduanya sama-sama tulus peduli kepadanya. Dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, tapi pada dasarnya sama dan mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

Tentu saja, ketika ia mengatakan ini pada Starki, gadis itu akan memasang wajah tersinggung, meletakkan tangan di atas dadanya dan menyebut nama Tuhan – bersikeras bahwa ia tidak punya kemiripan apa pun dengan si licik itu.

 

***

 

Mereka berdua masih berteman bahkan setelah lulus; tidak pernah kehilangan kontak dan selalu mencuri-curi waktu di sela kesibukan kuliah untuk hang-out bareng.

Starki masih sama, malah mungkin lebih cantik. Bibirnya pink dengan lip-gloss stroberi, wajah mungilnya dipoles make-up tipis, dan rambut hitamnya diikat berantakan. Tubuh langsingnya membungkuk di atas meja kafetaria dan pipinya menempel pada permukaan meja seperti adonan roti. Sangat tidak anggun, seperti yang Starki katakan sendiri, tapi minggu UAS punya efek seperti itu ke semua orang.

Wina mendengarkan keluhan Starki mulai dari ‘UAS sialan’ hingga ‘Semua cowok sama aja’ dan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan tenang. Ketika perhatian Starki pindah ke gossip, Wina menceritakan kembali isi percakapan telefonnya dengan Budi. Laki-laki itu sekarang berada nun jauh di ujung negri dan menjadi relawan sebagai guru. Mereka berdua penasaran apakah Budi lupa tentang UAS – jelas iya – tapi memutuskan kalau itu adalah masalahmya Wiji.

Pada saat itulah Wiji menghampiri meja mereka. Ia mengeluh tentang posisi Budi saat ini dan sinyal telefon sialan. Wina kembali menyeruput jusnya sementara Starki berantem dengan abangnya karena mengganggu waktu hang-out mereka.

Wina tidak perlu memonitor perkelahian mereka yang tidak seganas dulu, mungkin berkat bertahun-tahun mentolerir keberadaan masing-masing. Jujur saja, hari-hari damai seperti ini yang Wina sangat suka. Seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan, sahabat yang menginspirasi, dan sahabat lain yang selalu ada untuknya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia berpikir masa depan klise seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya. Sekarang, Wina tahu ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

 

***

 

Matanya menemukan mata Starki. Matahari senja menyinari gadis itu, menciptakan sebuah lingkaran cahaya di rambutnya. Starki bagaikan malaikat. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Wina dan bertanya apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Wina menggeleng perlahan. Ia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang dan menatap langit-langit.

Mereka berada di kamar Wina. Starki telentang di atas kasur, kepalanya menggantung di ujung tempat tidur. Rambut hitam menyapu lantai. Wina duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada kasur.

“Kamu masih kepikiran soal komentar bego tadi?”

“Nggak,” jawab Wina, tidak sepenuhnya jujur. ‘Komentar’ yang dimaksud Starki bukan satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan Wina saat ini.

“Kamu luar biasa. Dia brengsek. Jangan pikirin apa kata orang brengsek,” ujar Starki sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wina. Wina tanpa sadar mengikuti arah sentuhan yang memanjakan itu dan menghela nafas.

Pagi ini, seorang pria menghina Wina. Kejadian itu tidak membuatnya marah, hanya terkejut. ‘Monster’ adalah kata yang akrab di telinganya, namun juga asing setelah tidak mendengarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Hinaan itu keluar dari mulut pencuri yang berang karena tertangkap dan dihajar dengan mudah olehnya, jadi seharusnya Wina tidak ambil pusing dan mengacuhkannya seperti biasa. Tapi Starki ada di sebelahnya ketika si pencuri mengeluarkan kata tersebut. Gadis itu lalu memukulnya dengan tas tangan yang dicuri pria itu dan mengancam akan mengebirinya di tempat dan saat itu juga, jika ia tidak menarik ucapannya. Si pencuri memucat dan terlihat lebih ngeri pada ancaman Starki daripada kekuatan Wina.

Hal inilah yang membuat Wina berpikir keras.

Starki bukan gadis kejam. Ia tipe orang yang meluapkan kemarahannya dengan sindiran, bukan teriakan. Sesekali ia juga memaki, tetapi tidak ada racun di dalamnya. Sangat aneh melihatnya kehilangan kesabaran hanya demi perasaan Wina. Tetapi, ia sangat tersanjung karena tahu bahwa Starki begitu peduli padanya. Wina bertanya-tanya apakah Starki tahu betapa gadis itu sangat berarti baginya.

Di sebelahnya, Starki terkikik geli. Wina menoleh padanya. Cahaya di mata Starki seperti bintang di langit malam dan Wina mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

“Mukamu gak cocok kalau dipakai mikir,” kata Starki. Ia mencoba meluruskan kerutan di antara alis Wina dengan jemarinya. Wina memasang wajah cemberut saat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

“Aku tersinggung.”

Mereka berdua tahu Wina tidak serius. Itu hanyalah kalimat guyon agar percakapan terus mengalir.

Ini adalah rutinitas mereka. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan seperti kucing dan ngobrol tentang hal yang tak penting. Wina menyukainya dan tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Namun kadang-kadang imajinasi liar loncat keluar dari pikiran teduhnya dan Wina menemukan dirinya berada di garis ‘jika saja’. Bagaimana jika ia tidak pernah bertemu Starki? Bagaimana jika mereka musuh? Bagaimana jika mereka berhenti berteman? Apakah ada yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti berteman? Mereka begitu mengenal satu sama lain – baik sisi yang baik dan buruk – dan Wina tidak bisa membayangkan satu hal pun yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Wina dan Starki lebih dekat daripada Wina dan abangnya, dengan mempertimbangkan ada beberapa hal yang hanya dapat dimengerti cewek.

Tetapi…tidak cukup dekat; bisik suara di dalam pikirannya. Nada penuh oleh keinginan. Rasa malu menguasai Wina bertepatan dengan kegelisahan yang menggeliat di dalam perutnya.

“Matamu jadi kayak mayat hidup lagi. Serius, lagi mikir apa sih?” omel Starki.

Wina berkedip dua kali sebelum keceplosan: “Kamu.”

“Hah?”

“Hah?”

“Kamu mikirin aku?” Starki bertumpu pada sikutnya untuk menatap Wina yang wajahnya semakin memerah. 

Gadis berambut pendek itu megap-megap, kata ‘tidak’ dan ‘ya’ merongrong benaknya. Dia begitu salah tingkah sampai tidak menyadari Starki telah mendekat maju, menutup jarak di antara mereka, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Otak Wina berhenti berfungsi.

Kemudian kenyataan dan kesadaran akan apa yang telah terjadi membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia berdiri - begitu cepat hingga dunia terasa miring – mengambil langkah mundir, tergelincir karena menginjak majalah Cosmo, dan jatuh terjungkal dengan teriakan keras. Starki duduk dan menyernyitkan dahi pada kecerobohan dan erangan Wina.

“Kamu ngapain sih, Wina?” tanyanya.

“Kamu yang ngapain?!” seru Wina histeris.

Starki menciumnya? Di bibir? Kenapa dia tenang banget?! Wina sedang panik sementara Starki memasang wajah cuek terbaiknya dan ini membuat Wina gila!

“Aku menciummu,” kata Starki dengan gamblangnya dan menatap Wina seolah-olah gadis itu tidak mengerti apa itu sebuah ciuman. Di sisi lain, Wina ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok, berulang kali, untuk melampiaskan semua rasa frustasinya. Ia mengangkat tangan ke udara, gregetan.

“Tapi kenapa?!”

“…Aku penasaran,” Starki menjawab pelan. 

Wina tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Teman baiknya baru saja menciumnya, cuma karena ia penasaran. Ya, itu yang ia katakan. Kalimat itu menjelaskan semuanya tapi membuatnya bingung di saat yang bersamaan. Jantung Wina masih berdebar keras. Detaknya berlari dalam ritme cepat. Ia menjilat bibirnya, tersipu lagi ketika ia ingat bibir Starki telah berada di sana. 

Ia menatap Starki, melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu menghindari pandangannya dan seketika itu tahu bahwa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Nafas Wina tercekat saat perasaan tidak nyaman mencengkram hatinya.

“Kalau ini lelucon,” Wina berkata dengan hati-hati, “ini gak lucu.”

Karena ini memang sangat tidak lucu. Ini jahat. Wina mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kenapa ia menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi ia sadar betul keadaan ini bukan apa yang ia mau. Bukan apa yang mereka berdua inginkan.

Starki mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan matanya menusuk, seakan-akan Wina telah menyakitinya dengan kata-kata tersebut. Ketegasan tergores di sepanjang bibirnya dan suaranya kasar, defensif ketika ia berbicara.

“Nggak. Aku memang penasaran, tapi aku gak ngelakuin itu buat ngerjain kamu.”

Itu adalah cara Starki mengatakan ‘aku ingin menciummu’.

“Maaf bikin kamu gak nyaman. Kayaknya aku pulang aja.”

Dan itu adalah isyarat Wina untuk meraih bahu Starki, membuat mereka tetap di tempat dan mencegah Starki melarikan diri darinya. 

Starki tidak menatapnya. Ia menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai dan bersembunyi di balik tirai rambut hitamnya.

“Starki,” panggil Wina, namun Starki tidak menjawab.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Ia hampir tidak bernafas. Namun bahunya bergetar di bawah jari-jari Wina dan Wina berlutut di depannya. 

Wina mendekap wajah mungil Starki ke dalam telapak tangan. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Starki sedang menahan tangis. Ekspresinya hancur. Kulitnya yang putih sekarang merah meradang. Alis bertaut; mata tertutup; gigi menggigit bibir yang gemetar. Ia terlihat mencoba untuk menutup diri, menarik semua emosi agar tidak tercerai berai. Wina membisikkan nama Starki namun ia hanya merintih, menggelengkan kepala dan memohon dalam diam.

Dengan lembut, Wina mendekatkan wajah Starki pada miliknya. Cukup dekat hingga hidung mereka bertemu, cukup dekat hingga bulu mata Starki menyapu pipi Wina ketika ia berkedip. Starki menarik nafas, lemah dan pasrah, dan Wina menciumnya.

Lalu ia menarik diri.

Satu kecupan singkat itu terasa suci. Tidak ada hal lain di dalamnya kecuali perasaan sayang. Hatinya terasa hampir pecah dan ia mulai tidak yakin, jadi ia melakukannya lagi. Wina mengecup Starki, merasakan kelembutan di bawah bibirnya sendiri, menghibur setetes air mata yang jatuh ke jarinya. Ketika Starki balas menciumnya, Wina tidak menghindar. Ia menerimanya. 

Tangan halus menyentuh pipinya dan Wina membiarkannya tetap di sana. Sentuhan yang sama mengikuti dan Wina tetap menciumi bibir itu, yang menyerah sepenuhnya pada Wina. Ia meneguk semua desah dan isak kecil yang mengalir dan menggumamkan kata-kata lembut sebagai gantinya.

Tiba-tiba Wina terhempaskan ke lantai bersama dengan Starki yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Wina. Lengannya yang ramping melingkar di leher Wina. Wina dengan khawatir bertanya apa yang salah, namun Starki hanya menggelengkan kepala dan semakin sembunyi, pelukannya makin erat. Perlahan, Wina membawa tangannya ke pinggang gadis itu dan balas merengkuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menikmati manisnya wangi shampoo buah yang dipakai Starki.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Starki telah berhenti menangis. Ia nyaman di dalam tangan Wina, berusaha menyamakan ritme nafas mereka. Wina menyenggolnya perlahan, tapi ia tetap tidak bergerak.

“Kakiku mati rasa,” keluh Wina.

Starki mendengus. Ia berguling dari Wina dan duduk kembali ke atas kasur, menatap Wina yang masih berbaring di lantai. Wina bangkit dan ikut duduk di kasur, di sebelah Starki. Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Mereka memandang satu sama lain. 

“Aku suka kamu,” aku Starki.

“Mmhm.” 

Satu alis tipis terangkat naik, skeptis. Jawaban yang salah.

“...Yaa, aku suka kamu juga, kayaknya.”

Sekarang dua alis cantik menghilang di balik poni Starki. 

“Maksudku, aku yakin aku juga suka kamu, Starki.” Wina mengoreksi kata-katanya sambil memutar mata. Starki tersenyum bahagia. Tapi kemudian senyum itu mengerut ke bawah dan Wina bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari yang ia katakan.

“...Aku gak maksa ini ke kamu, kan? Aku...gak butuh belas kasihanmu.”

Wina menaruh jari ke dagunya, pura-pura memikirkan sesuatu. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Starki bergerak gelisah.

Lalu Wina tersenyum. Matanya cerah dan pipinya merah tersipu-sipu

Wina, yang terkenal dengan kekuatan luar biasanya, tidak pernah menyangka bisa menyimpan rasa sayang yang begitu lembut di dalam hatinya. Emosi yang ia punya terasa lembut dan ringan. Perasaan itu meninggalkan jejak yang menyenangkan setiap kali ia memikirkannya. Ia ingin menyampaikan semua perasaan ini kepada Starki. Ia ingin gadis itu tahu. 

Maka ia mendekat padanya, menikmati bagaimana mata Starki melebar dan cicit menggemaskan yang keluar dari bibirnya saat Wina menciumnya sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa komen ya ;) Kirim prompt, ide atau sekedar teriakan fangirl juga gpp. Hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> *Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari asupan fanart Tawur dari Ika di IG


End file.
